Finally I Met You Mom
by Anime Lovers Indonesia
Summary: Aku tidak minta banyak hal di dunia ini, aku hanya minta kau bersamaku dan ayah, bu. Aku merindukanmu, bu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak lain yang merasakan pelukan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan pada akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu bu #FamilyFI2019


Disclaimer

Rick Riordan

Genre : Family and Hurt Comfort

Rating : T

Finally I Met You Mom

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran dan kata tak baku dan sedikit AU

Hari ini dimulainya tahun ajaran baru, semua murid sekolah dasar mulai memasuki sekolah dengan semangat.

"Hey lihat dia, kenapa dia masih sekolah disini ?"ucap anak yang bertopi.

"Hey anak buta, kenapa kau masih sekolah disini?"ucap temannya.

"Tidak ada larangan tuh bahwa orang buta tidak boleh bersekolah disini, walaupun aku buta aku tidak manja seperti kalian. aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri tidak seperti kalian yang masih diurusi orang tua"balas anak yang memakai tongkat.

"Berani sekali mulutmu itu, wajar kami diurus orang tua karena kami masih memiliki orang tua sedangkan kau tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya hidup dari belas kasihan orang lain"ucap anak yang bertopi lantas semua murid yang lewat menertawakannya.

"Aku masih memiliki orang tua"ucap anak bertongkat berteriak dengan kencang.

"Kau hanya mempunyai ayah yang lumpuh. Sama saja denganmu yang buta hahahaha"teriakan membahan dilapangan sekolah. Tentu saja walaupun sudah berumur 10 tahun, seorang anak jika ayahnya dihina pasti akan menangis begitu pula dengan anak yang bertongkat ini.

"Dan yang harus kau ingat, selama kami mengenalmu kami tak melihat keberadaan ibumu. Kemana dia ?. pasti dia pergi karena malu mempunyai anak yang buta dan suami yang cacat seperti kalian hahaha"lagi-lagi hanya teriakan yang terdengar, tak ada seorang pun yang mau menolongnya. Sampai akhirnya seorang anak bermata biru tiba-tiba meninju anak bertopi sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Jaga ucapanmu"ucapnya.

"Kau diam saja Percy, kalian berdua sama saja. Kau tidak mempunyai ayah sedang kan si buta Naruto tak memiliki ibu. Kalian memang anak yang tak diharapkan.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Mereka semua kaget karena Naruto anak yang bertongkat yang sedari tadi diam, langsung memukul anak bertopi dan temannya jatuh ketanah sambil memegang hidung mereka yang berdarah.

"HENTIKAN INI"

Mereka lantas melihat kearah sumber suara dan melihat ketiga guru menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"ucap salah satu guru.

"Dia meninjuku, padahal aku tak sengaja menyentuh bahunya"ucap anak bertopi yang bernama Andrew Houdson dan temannya Eric Sanders.

"Apa benar itu Naruto, Percy ?"tanya sang guru yang menatap kearah Naruto.

"Mereka berdusta buk, mereka yang duluan menghina kami karena kami tak memiliki ayah dan ibu"ucap Percy membela diri.

"Dia bohong buk, kalau tak percaya tanya saja pada yang lain. Benarkan mereka yang meninju ku dan Eric"ucap Andrew.

"Benar buk"ucap para siswa yang berada di lapangan.

"Kalian berbohong, kami tidak salah buk"Percy masih membela dirinya dan Naruto.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku dan aku akan menghubungi orang tua kalian dan yang lain segera masuk kedalam kelas karena pelajaran pertama akan dimulai"lalu mereka membubarkan diri, Percy dan Naruto menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah sembari menunggu orang tua mereka datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Maaf kami terlambat pak"ucap seorang perempuan parubaya masuk sambil mendorong sesosok pria yang duduk dikursi roda dan mereka melihat anak mereka duduk depan sang kepala sekolah dan 2 orang yang berdiri disampin 2 orang guru.

"Tak masalah Tuan Uzumaki dan Nyonya Jackson. Silahkan duduk"ucap kepala sekolah mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Begini pak, buk anak kalian meninju kedua teman mereka dilapangan pagi tadi. Diduga karena temannya tak sengaja menyentuh bahu Naruto"ujar sang kepala sekolah.

"Apa benar itu nak ?"tanya ibu Percy.

"Mereka duluan bu yang memulai, mereka menghina Naruto yang tak memilki ibu dan menghinaku yang tak mempunyai ayah"ucap Percy.

"Mereka yang mulai duluan pak, mereka mengatakan bahwa aku tak pantas disekolah ini karena aku buta dan tak memiliki ibu"tambah Naruto. Ibu Percy dan ayah Naruto hanya bisa menunduk sambil menghela nafas mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Kami memang tak sengaja menabrak bahu Naruto tapi kami meminta maaf karena tak sengaja tapi mereka malah meninju kami"ucap Andrew dan Eric membela diri

"Kami minta maaf atas prilaku anak kami Tuan Dionysius "ucap Minato ayah dari Naruto.

"Kami memaafkan mereka tuan tapi hukum berlaku, mereka akan di skorsing 1 minggu agar mereka jera tapi jangan khawatir miss Tia Hess akan memberi mereka materi untuk belajar dirumah supaya mereka tidak ketinggalan pelajaran"ucap Dionysius sambil melipat tangan dan memangku kepalanya.

"Kami paham tuan Dionysius, baiklah kalau begitu kami mohon pamit. Naruto, Percy minta maaf ke tuan Dionysius dan temanmu itu'ucap Minato.

"Kami minta maaf"ucap Naruto dan Percy menjulurkan dengan ogah karena memang tidaklah salah.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dahulu"ucap Sally sambil menundukan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah bersama anak mereka.

"Mrs Amber bawa Andrew dan Eric ke kelas mereka"tersisa lah Dionysius dan Tia Hess aka Hestia, mereka berdua adalah dewa dewi Olympus yang sedang berada di bumi.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan Naruto"ujar Hestia.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hukum kuno berlaku"ucap Dionysius yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Hukum kuno tidak melarang bertemu anak mereka"balas Hestia.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu kemana arah pemikirian Artemis, seperti kau tak tahu dia saja Hess"ucap Dionysius.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit kembali ke Olympus, jangan lupa malam nanti ada rapat mingguan"ucap Hestia yang menghilang bersama cahaya.

"Sepertinya merepotkan, bagaimana kalau ayah tahu kalau putrinya memiliki seorang anak ?"ucap Dionysius mendesah pasrah dan kembali ke dokumen.

Malam Hari

Di kediaman Uzumaki, mereka tampak makan dengan tenang dan khidmat hanya dentingan sendok yang terdengar.

"Yah besok aku akan membantumu berjualan roti ya, baru sorenya aku akan kerumah Percy untuk belajar bersama miss Tia Hess"ucap Naruto yang berdiri sambil mengambilkan ayahnya minum. Walaupun Naruto buta tapi dia tak merepotkan sang ayah karena dia sudah diajarkan ayahnya letak dan jarak benda disekitarnya dan seperti para dewa memberkati Naruto walaupun dia buat tapi dia tak nampak seperti orang buta dan pendengaran Naruto yang tajam jadi dia masih memerlukan tongkat untuk memukul benda sekitarnya untuk mengetahui benda tersebut.

"Lakukan yang membuatmu senang Naruto selama itu baik buatmu"ucap Minato.

"Baik ayah. Pagi-pagi aku akan mengambil roti ke paman Sam"ucap Naruto yang mengambil piring ayahnya untuk dicuci.

"ne Naruto sampai kapan pun kau tak boleh membenci ibumu kau tahu kan alasannya"ucap Minato.

"Karena dia seorang dewi olympus, hukum kuno tak melarang mereka bertemua anaknya walaupun dalam mimipi. Kalau dia sayang padaku dan ayah dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Dia malu memiliki anak cacat sepertiku"ucap Naruto nada sedih tak lupa air matanya yang mengalir deras dan membuatnya terisak.

"Apa aku anak yang tidak diinginkannya ?"ucapnya lagi. Minato hanya bisa menahan tangis. Dia tak menyangkal bahwa dia juga merindukan cinta dalam hidupnya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi membahas soal ibu, ayah. ayah sudah kuanggap sebagai ibu sekaligus ayah bagiku. Kau yang membesarkanku dan merawatku sampai sekarang. Jadi aku tak perlu seorang ibu lagi dalam hidupku"ucapan Naruto membuat Minato terdiam.

"Aku duduk depan dulu yah, apa ayah mau aku bawa ke kamar?"tanya Naruto. Minato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu Naruto membawa sang ayah ke kamar.

Sementara itu di Olympus

"Kerja bagus untukmu dan pemburumu Artemis"ucap Zeus.

"Terimakasih ayah"ucap Artemis tersenyum tapi hanya Zeus yang tak menyadari kalau senyuman itu memiliki makna lain.

"Baiklah pertemuan hari ini kita bubarkan"beberapa dewa pergi dari ruangan tersisa Athena, Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter sedangkan Artemis pergi melanjutkan perburuan dengan para pemburu mereka.

"Kenapa mukamu sedih bibi ?"ucapan Athena memecah keheningan.

"Aku masih kepikiran dengan anak itu"ucap Hestia yang memainkan perapiannya.

"Anak yang belajar di sekolah Dionysius itu"ucap Aphrodite.

"Benar. Lihatlah ke perapian"lalu mereka melihat kearah perapian dan melihat kejadian disekolah dan dirumah.

"Aku harap dia cepat bertemu dengan anaknya karena aku merasakan emosi negatif yang samar dalam hati Naruto"ucap Hestia.

"Perlu kuseret Artemis kesini, dia sudah keterlaluan"ketika Aphrodite hendak beranjak tangan ditahan oleh Athena dan menggeleng kearahnya.

"Biarkan dia merasakan sendiri dite, kita tak bisa ikut campur"ucap Athena.

"Yang dikatakan Athena benar, dan kurasa hatinya kini sedang gusar"ucap Hestia yang mengingat senyum Artemis tadi.

'Semoga kau tak terlambat menyadarinya Artemis'batin Hestia sambil menatap kearah perapian.

Dengan Naruto

Naruto kini sedang duduk diteras sambil mengasah anak panah yang dibuatkan ayahnya ketika berumur 2 tahun. Hari ini terang bulan dan terdengar suara auman anjing hutan mungkin srigala yang menemani malam sunyi ini.

"Apa kau tak merindukan kami bu?, aku tahu kau dewi olympus tapi tak ada larangannya kau bertemu denganku dalam mimpi, apakah kau tak ingin bertemu ayah ?, apakah kau tak ingin memelukku bu ?, aku ingin dipelukmu. Aku ingin seperti mereka yang merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. Apakah karena aku buta kau tak mau menemuiku ?, apa kau malu memilikiku ?"Naruto hanya bisa menangis tertahan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

_**Kau tak perlu dia sebagai ibumu, kau bahkan sampai sekarang bisa hidup tanpa dia. Hapus air matamu dan bencilah dia karena dia bahkan tidak menemui selama 10 tahun setelah kau dilahirkan hahahahaha**_

Sementara itu di tempat perburuan, para pemburunya sedang pesta merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Tidak dengan Artemis yang melamun teringat perkataan Appolo dan ibu tirinya Hera.

**Flashback On**

"Artemis bisa kita bicara sebentar"ucap Hera.

"Baiklah"lalu mereka memasuki pondok Hera dan duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Kapan kau akan bertemu anakmu Artemis ?"ucapan Hera membuatnya kaget.

"Kau tak perlu takut nak, ayahmu tak tahu soal ini"ucap Hera yang melihat kekagetan anak tirinya itu.

"Entahlah bu, hukum kuno seperti mengekangku"ucap Artemis dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hukum kuno tidak melarang kau bertemu anakmu, kau masih ragu dan takut akan ucapan Zeus terhadapmu. Pikirkanlah nak, jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Sebaiknya kita segera keruang rapat.

Setelah rapat

"Kak bisakah kita bicara ?"ucap Apollo.

"Tentu saja"lalu mereka keruangan Apollo.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"ucap Artemis sambil melihat kearah sekitar.

"Aku mendapatkan ramalan kalau kau akan kehilangan harta berhargamu"ucapan Apollo membuat Artemis menatap kearah adiknya dengan kaget.

"Aku juga tak yakin ini benar atau tidak tapi penglihatanku memiliki 2 makna tersendiri. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ada urusan yang mendadak"lalu apollo pergi dengan cahaya yang menyelimutinya. Sementara Artemis terduduk dilantai terisak mendapatkan ramalan tersebut.

**Flashback Off**

"**Apa kau tak merindukan kami bu ?, apakah kau tak ingin bertemu ayah ?, apakah kau tak ingin memelukku bu ?, aku ingin dipelukmu. Aku ingin seperti mereka yang merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. Apakah karena aku buta kau tak mau menemuiku ?, apa kau malu memilikiku ?"**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

"My Lady"ucap para pemburu kaget melihat Artemis menangis.

"Apa yang kulakukan ini salah Zoe ?"ucap nya.

"Apa aku salah meninggalkan anak dan suamiku ?"ucapnya.

"Kenapa harus ada hukum kuno ?"ucapnya

"Ibu merindukanmu nak, ibu ingin memelukmu dan menciummu. Ibu sayang padamu"ucapnya dan terdengar isakan. Zoe yang paham dengan masalah Artemis membawanya kedalam tenda dan menyuruh yang lain untuk ke tenda masing-masing.

"Aku ibu yang buruk Zoe"ucap Artemis.

"Kau ibu terbaik Lady"ucap Zoe menenangkan Artemis. Hanya ada isakan yang menemani mereka yang berasal dari Lady mereka.

Time Skip

Hari pun berganti, Naruto mulai menjajakan roti dari paman Sam ditemani Percy, dewa dewi olympus banyak membantu mereka seperti Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo bahkan Hades dewa yang dikenal menakutkan dan salah satu terkuat tak lupa Hera sang dewi olympus ikut membantu Mereka pun juga tau identitas asli kedua anak tersebut . sore harinya miss Tia Hess aka Hestia datang memberikan pelajaran untuk mereka. Dia senang melihat dua keponakan mereka yang tumbuh sehat tanpa adanya ibu dan ayah disamping mereka. Sudah 5 hari masa skorsing dan 5 hari sudah Naruto menjual roti. Naruto tak lupa bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada para dewa dengan berdoa tiap malam sebelum tidur dan para dewa dewi yang mendengar tentunya senang dengan membantu keponakan mereka sendiri.

Hari ini Naruto pulang agak larut dan melewati jalur biasa dia lewat tapi auranya mencekam dan dia dikagetkan dengan sesosok Hydra yang menghalanginya.

**Kau putra Artemis, aku akan membunuh sebagai pembalasan atas kematian rakyatku**

"Kau ada urusan apa dengan ibuku"lalu Naruto lari tapi dia merasa kepalanya mau pecah dan merasakan cairan asin serta amis di penciumannya.

**Hahahahahaha akhirnya aku membalasmu Artemis, kau lihat anakmu mati tak berdaya. Selamat tinggal bocah**

Lalu Naruto menatap kearah bulan yang redup dan perlahan penglihatannya mulai buram.

Di Olympus, ruang rapat

Prankkkkkkkkk

Sebuah cermin dan gelas yang dipegang Artemis pecah dan dia jatuh terduduk dilantai, membuat para Olympian terkaget. Artemis langsung pergi bersama tangan kanannya Zoe menuju sumber kesakitan hatinya berasal. Para olympian mengikuti Artemis dan betapa terkejutnya mereka khususnya Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Hades, Hera melihat sosok anak kecil terlentang bersimbah darahnya sendiri dan terdapat dua lubang didadanya.

"NARUTOOOOOO"Artemis langsung memangku kepala sang anak dan semakin menangis ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau pasti Artemiskan, kau ibu yang selalu kutunggu, akhirnya setelah hampir 10 tahun aku dan ayah menunggu akhirnya kau datang juga bu. Aku membencimu karena meninggalkanku dan ayah tapi aku juga merindukanmu. Akhirnya aku merasakan pelukan seorang ibu yang kudambakan. Akhirnya para dewa mengabulkan doaku setiap malam. Kau pasti dewa Zeus dan dewi Hera kan, tolong maafkan ibuku ya karena melanggar sumpahnya. Terimakasih paman dan bibi telah menolongku dan Percy saat itu. sampaikan salamku untuk paman Dionysius ya"ucap Naruto terbata-bata sambil tersenyum walaupun darah mengalir segar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu Naruto, Apollo cepat sembuhkan anakku"Apollo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena kekuatannya tak mampu menyembuhkannya.

"Aku tak apa bu jika harus mati begini karena dalam keadaan inilah kita akhirnya bertemu. Aku minta jaga ayah ya, aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi"ucap Naruto dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Badanku mulai dingin, izinkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya bu. Setelah ini kau harus bangkit dan jangan larut dalam kesedihan. Kau harus janji"ucap Naruto yang telah menangis dan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan Artemis membalasnya. Dengan senang hati Artemis memeluknya selagi itu para dewa mencoba menyembuhkan dan tak ada yang bisa termasuk Zeus Raja para Dewa.

Setelah hampir 30 menit berlalu Artemis memeluk Naruto, dia meninggal dalam senyum, hanya ada penyesalan dalam diri Artemis dan Zeus dengan mantap memutuskan aturan yang mengekang para dewa ketemu dengan anaknya karena dia banyak belajar dari kasus Naruto dan Kasusnya terdahulu tentang anaknya Thalia Grace.

Di pemakaman

"Naruto sudah bahagia disana Arty, Naruto memang membencimu tapi rasa sayang dan rindunya jauh lebih besar. Aku bangga bisa punya anak seperti Naruto. dia anak yang sangat kubanggakan.

"Aku juga bangga dengan anakku, Minato"ucap Artemis menatap langit.

'Aku janji nak, aku akan bangkit dari kesedihanku semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi'batinnya sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. Tanpa disadari mereka Naruto tersenyum kearah Minato dan Artemis lalu menghilang bersama cahaya bulan.

**End**

**#FamilyFI2019**


End file.
